


Feathery Fiends

by nonFruitscriptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Lucifer confronts Chloe and wings appear.





	Feathery Fiends

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a recent Tumblr prompt in which Lucifer finds wings on Chloe. One shot unless/ until I think of part two. 
> 
> I don't own these characters, I just follow them around in my head and write down what they do. 
> 
> Beta read by myself so all mistakes in grammar are my own.

Chloe spun around as she heard a knock and opened the door, Lucifer was standing on her porch.

“Detective, may I come in?” he asked , a forced smile on his face.

“Yeah Lucifer,” she said as she stood aside to let him into the room.

Closing the door, Chloe turned to face him, he was standing in the middle of her lounge staring at her. 

“Lucifer, what’s the matter, why are you looking at me like that?

As she looked at him she noticed his the state of his clothes. 

“And why are there holes in your shirt?”

“That Detective is the million dollar question,” he said, poking a finger through what looked like a bullet hole, “why holes and no blood. I made a discovery tonight that affects our future relationship, it seems Detective, that I’m only vulnerable when I’m near you.”

Chloe walked towards Lucifer to inspect his shirt and Lucifer raised his hands to keep her away. 

“Lucifer, you’re making less sense than usual,” she said, “what are you talking about?” 

“I was shot tonight," he said, "by that insane socialite Dunlear you arrested at Lux, and look, no blood.” 

He reached into his pocket and produced a bullet, the end splayed out as if it has been fired at a steel plate. He tossed it at Chloe and she caught it, staring at it in her palm.

“ This is ridiculous, I haven’t got time for this” she said as she rolled her eyes at him. 

Seemingly out of nowhere Lucifer produced as small knife and Chloe’s eyes widened as he drew the knife across his finger tip.

“Detective, I’m bleeding,” he said, showing her his finger. 

Chloe huffed, anger flashing across her face. 

“Of course you bleeding, your human just like me, I thought we established that when I shot you?”

Lucifer stared at her, his gaze penetrating her core and she found it hard to look away. 

“Only an angel can hurt another angel, and I need to know, did my Father send you to destroy me?"

“What!” she said.

“Turn round Detective, I want to examine your back, lift up you top”.

Chloe gave him a _you gotta be kidding_ look, shook her head and sighed as she turned around and lifted her top.

“Lucifer this is ridiculous,” she said as Lucifer started prodding her back.

“Humour me please Detective, it won’t take long.”

Chloe felt Lucifer’s thumbs pressing at either side of her spine between her shoulder blades. Then he moved his thumbs across towards her shoulders pressing down hard. 

“Owe, that hurt , what are you doing?”

“I’m looking for wing pockets.”

Chloe sighed in exasperation as he continued to press , his thumbs searching for signs of concealed wings. 

“Hmmm what’s this?”

He pressed hard and Chloe cried out in pain as gorgeous silver wings unfurled knocking Lucifer backwards.

“Bloody hell,” he said as he stumbled trying to keep upright. 

Chloe gaped at her wings.

“Lucifer, help me , I’ve got FREAKIN WINGS,” she screamed.

She tried to turn round to face him but her outstretched wings knocked over furniture and gouged the walls. 

“STOP, Chloe, STOP, you’ll wreck your house and probably kill me too,” he said dodging out of the way, “ just stay still and I’ll come around to you, stay absolutely still” 

Chloe froze while Lucifer ducked under her wing and stood in front of her. She was trembling, tears forming in her eyes. 

“What am I Lucifer?” she said between sobs and she moved forward to touch him. He took a step back, raising his hands as a guard. 

“ Hold me, please," she pleaded, "I’m frightened.”

Lucifer stood still, debating with himself whether he was in danger, then carefully he stepped forward, keeping a cautious eye on her wings. Chloe wrapped her arms around him and her head fell against his chest. Lucifer gently put his hands around her and drew her in tight, his fingers digging into her feathers .

Chloe practically purred. “That feels so nice Lucifer,” she said between sobs, “don’t stop.”

He continued to massage her feathers for a few minutes until she stopped shaking then he drew back from her and looked her over. 

“They are magnificent Chloe and you look so beautiful, but what are you,a friend or foe?”

She looked at her outstretched wings, silver feathers changing to gun metal blue at the tips and as she turned to look at Lucifer, her bottom lip began to wobble. 

“I don’t know Lucifer, please please help me,” she begged.

Lucifer took a step back, put his hands in the prayer position and glared at the ceiling.

“Raphi, get your feathery ass down here NOW!” he barked.

Chloe squeaked in surprise as a man with wings materialised in her living room. He was Middle Eastern in appearance and the glasses he wore gave him a learned look. She watched fascinated as his wings disappeared with a shrug of his shoulders and he turned to address Lucifer. 

“Bother, it’s only been what - 300,000 years -, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Because Raphi, I need your help,” he said nodding towards Chloe. 

Chloe let out a little cough and Lucifer continued.

“Oh I’m forgetting my manners, Chloe, this is Raphi, my learned brother, Raphi this is Chloe Decker, who has a bit of wing problem ...” his voice trailing off. 

The Angel and the Devil nodded to each other.

“And ...” Lucifer continued, “I’d like you to figure out what she is, Angel or something else?”

Raphi walked over to Chloe and smiled. 

“So you’re the women who’s got Heaven in tis, I’m pleased to meet you Chloe Decker.” 

Raphi held out his hand for Chloe to shake and she feebly took it. 

"May I examine you?” he said, looking at her wings.

Chloe nodded her consent and he plucked out a strand of her hair. He rolled it between his fingers, gave it a sniff and then chewed the end thoughtfully. Then she watched in awe has his hand passed through her chest wall. She could feel him inside her, then he withdrew his hand and was holding a ball of light. 

“What’s that?” Chloe gasped. 

“Your soul,” Raphi said, “and pure too.” He examined it carefully then smiled at Chloe. He pushed a finger into the ball and Chloe felt her whole body tingle. 

“Sorry,” he said with a smile, “it’s a little disconcerting when someone examines your soul.” 

When he’d finished prodding and poking at Chloe’s soul he pushed it back into her chest and stood back. 

“Well,” he announced, “you’re human, but with optional extras,” nodding at her wings, “and immortal , you’ve stopped aging.” 

“Immortal!” Chloe squeaked, shock ran across her face as his words sank into her brain.

Lucifer was hovering behind Raphi, a leer spreading across his face.

“Thank Dad for that” he quipped , “she’s not an Angel, sex would have been right off the table. “ 

Chloe scowled at Lucifer and Raphi continued. 

“I know all the Angels and Chloe is not one, she’s not my work either, seem’s Dad’s been busy.”

Lucifer looked thoughtful.

“Any idea how this happened?

Raphi shook his head. “No idea, I suggest you ask Amenadiel, miracles are his thing, he might know.”

Raphi gave Chloe a smile as he turned to her. 

“You know,” he said, “you’re the talk of Heaven, you’re the only human ever to give Old Scratch here blue balls.” He winked at Chloe and turned to Lucifer. 

“Enough of that, “ Lucifer said, looking flustered, “I believe you must be off now, people to heal and all that,” dismissing Raphi with a wave of his hand. 

Raphi nodded to Lucifer, and vanished. 

“AMENADIEL!” Lucifer shouted at the ceiling, “A word.”

Chloe jumped as another Angel materialised in her living room, celestial visits were going to take some getting used to.

“Luci,” Amenadiel growled, “ I’m not at you beck and call, what do you want?”

Lucifer glared at Amenadiel which did nothing to ease the tension between them. 

“Your help brother, “ turning to look at Chloe, “have you performed any miracles , say about 36 years ago?” 

“Hello Chl … Oh! Wings.” Amenadiel’s eyes widening as he gazed at Chloe’s wings. 

“Well,” he continued, “Dad asked me to bless a women who could not have children and she... she… she looked like that,” he said pointing to a poster on the wall. 

Chloe turned to look at what he was pointing at. 

“That’s my mom, Penelope Decker” she croaked.

“Right that settles it” snapped Lucifer, “you’re a miracle, anything else Brother I should know about Chloe?”

Amenadiel shook his head. “Nothing, I was only told to bless the women, Dad did the rest.

“Bloody hell” Lucifer grumbled, “OK Brother, be off with you, I’ll take care of the Detective.”

Amenadiel scowled at Lucifer, nodded to Chloe and vanished.

Lucifer let out a long sigh and looked at Chloe, tears were welling up in her eyes again. 

“The question is Detective, do I trust you, how can I be sure your intent is not to kill me to get me back to Hell.”

“I’m not an assassin, she said between sobs, “and right now I need your help, with these.”

She shrugged her shoulders and her wings fluttered. 

“How do I make then go away?”

Lucifer paused, thinking about what to do next , then he came to a decision.

“It’s OK, I’ll help.”

He moved so he was standing in front of her.

“Roll your shoulders like this,” he said as he demonstrated the movement, “ that should make them disappear.” 

Chloe stood back and mimicked his movements and to her surprise her wings vanished. 

“Now the reverse, like this,” Lucifer said, "and they should reappear.” 

Chloe copied the movement and gasped as her wings appeared again drawing a chuckle from Lucifer. 

“Practice a few more times love,” he said softly. 

After a few more goes she felt confident she could make them come and go at her command and she started to relax. Chloe walked over to the couch and flopped down, her head lolling back and staring at the ceiling. 

“So you really are the Devil,” not talking to anyone in particular, “and for some reason I’m OK with that.” 

“Being the Devil is more of a job description, a job that MY FATHER FORCED ME TO DO,” he said, shouting at the ceiling, “and it’s not like I’ve not told you a million times already.” 

He moved towards the couch then hesitated.

“And your not running away like most people.”

“I’ve got freakin’ wings,” she said, “and right now I’m more scared of me and what this all means than you being the actual Devil.” 

“The wings, ” he continued, “they gift you with knowledge that you need to use them, you’ll find your head is full of stuff that was not there earlier.”

Chloe closed her eyes and she could see images of what looked like galaxies, planets and the earth. It was as if a plan of the entire universe had been stuffed into her head. 

Paris popped into her mind’s eye and she could swear she was stood outside the Louvre, it felt so real. 

She jerked her eyes open and stared at Lucifer. “I thought of Paris, and it felt like I was there, stood outside the Louvre.”

Lucifer chuckled, “It’s the Anglenav darling,” he said smiling, “ you imagine yourself in the place you want to go then the wings take you there.”

She scooted across the couch and patted the seat next to her, he crossed the room and sat down, his hand found hers and he gave it a squeeze. 

Chloe smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Detective , we can work this out together, what it all means and what you’re supposed to do with these… ” he kissed the top of her head, “and besides we will have to because I doubt dear old Dad will reveal his plan.”

Chloe leaned into him, feeling his warmth. 

“Will you stay tonight?” she said, “I don’t want to be alone, just in case something happens with these,” looking over her shoulder, “and I might have a massive meltdown sometime soon, It’s all so much to take in.”

“Of course love, “ he said and kissed her head again. 

Chloe came out of the bathroom wearing her nightshirt, Lucifer had stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with his phone. She looked at the scars on his back and imagined what he would look like with wings. 

She knelt on the bed and scooted up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as she and leant against his warm back.

“Thank you Lucifer,” she said as she gave him a hug, “we should get some sleep, it’s past midnight.”.

“Nearly done,” he said, “ I’m leaving a message with the storage company that’s got my container, I want it accessible tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“If I’m going to teach you to fly I need my wings back,” he said as he tossed his phone onto the bedside table. 

Chloe crawled into bed and moments later she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he nuzzled her.

“I’m frightened,” she whispered, “ I don’t want to have to watch Trixie grow old and die.”

Lucifer hugged her and intertwined her fingers with his. 

“Chloe, Beatrice is your daughter, she’s got your DNA, I’m sure she is part of Dad’s plan.”

Chloe squeezed his fingers. “I hope so “ she said softly.

Chloe drifted off to sleep in the arms of the Devil and somehow it felt so right.


End file.
